


The Orgy

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse., Talk of orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tells Eren of Commander Smith's way of breaking in his new recruits.  This story takes place before Levi's new squad goes on their first mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TheOrgy"

“Alright new blood, listen up. I need the following people to report to my office immediately following this training exercise,” Commander Smith shouts, “Arlert, Ackerman, Braus...”

“What's this about,” Eren questions as he leans in to speak to Levi.

“Oh, it's about the orgy,” Levi says causally. “Every time we get a new batch of recruits, Smith chooses to break them in. He says it's good for moral and helps all of us bond or some shit like that.”

Levi glances over at Eren and sees that his face is twisted in a horrific grimace. 

“Don't forget, Jaeger, it's on Saturday the 26th, in Erwin's quarters, and you have to dress the part.”

“Dress the part?”

“Yeah, tight leather, g-string, something like that,” Levi deadpans in a bored tone.

“And everyone just goes along with this?”

“Of course, Jaeger. It's our Commander's way of keeping us connected,” Levi says as he turns away with the tiniest smirk gracing his lips. “Just so you know, Eren, I'm looking forward to seeing you there,” he adds and when Eren turns to face him, he winks...actually winks at the kid.

Eren swallows audibly. “What time?”

“Midnight,” Levi adds casually. “Oh, and not everyone is invited so you can't mention it to your cohorts.”

Hanji looks toward Levi and Eren and then says, “Hey Mike.”

“Yeah?”

“You think Levi told him?”

Mike looks toward the two of them and nods slightly noting that Levi has a small smile touching his lips.

“Nice,” Hanji states as she heads off toward her office.

* * *

When the 26th rolls around, Eren is nervously twitching waiting for midnight. He takes a change of clothes with him that he hopes will fill the dress requirement. Changing into his new attire, Eren feels very exposed as he makes his way to Erwin's quarters. He steadies his breathing and knocks. If he wasn't so damned nervous he would notice that the lights are off, but then again that could be what they do at these things. He knocks again a bit louder and finally hears someone unlatching the door. 

A very sleepy Erwin opens the door to find a scantly clad Eren Jaeger standing on his doorstep. “Jaeger, what the hell are you doing here...dressed like that?”

“I'm here for the orgy, sir. I'm sorry if my outfit is not entirely proper, but I've never been to one of these before,” he adds embarrassed.

Erwin looks at the kid replaying his words in his sleep addled mind. “Orgy? Did you say, 'orgy'?”

“Yes sir,” Eren adds nervously while blushing immensely.

Just then they hear a peel of laughter coming from the area just to the left of Erwin's front door. Erwin knows that voice. With a deep sigh, Commander Smith yells, “Levi!”

To Eren's surprise Levi, Mike, and Hanji all appear. Hanji is laughing so hard she's got tears tracing down her face. Mike has the silliest grin and Levi...Levi is actually laughing. It doesn't happen often, but he does know how to laugh.

“Kid,” Erwin says, “you've been duped. It happens to the best of us. There is no orgy. There never was. Obviously, you are the victim of a very real military prank. Go back to your barracks and I'll forget you were ever here. As for you three,” Erwin adds while turning to his senior officers. “What the fuck? You know I have a meeting with the senior brass in the morning.”

“Honestly sir,” Hanji begins as she catches her breath, “your meeting was set after Levi's prank was already in place. Sorry.”

Erwin sighs and says, “You're all on probation. Now get the fuck out of my face.”

All three of them salute and turn on their heals to go their separated ways. Eren is still standing looking very lost. When Levi turns back he says, “Jaeger, nice outfit.”

Eren gets the silliest grin on his face. He'd heard about how the senior officers sometimes pull pranks on their subordinates but that is only on the cadets that they feel are especially gifted in some way. Eren being pranked by Levi himself makes him realize just how truly lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hazing was originally started to prank people that you liked. It let them know they were accepted. 
> 
> Here it's just used to show that not everything to do with military life is strictly observed. Without a little comic relief every now and then, the responsibility of being in control would be overwhelming!
> 
> Just my thoughts on the subject. As always, I could be wrong:)


End file.
